Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet
Earth (Ranja'mat) |ailments = Severe Earthblight (Ranja'mat) Necrosis (Selenu'efet) Stun (both) |weaknesses = Aether (both) Thunder (Ranja'mat) Fire (Selenu'efet) |creator = Nin10DillN64 and TheElusiveOne }} Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet, known as the Crypt Hydra when together, are a pair of ancient, undead, snake-like Elder Dragons who were mummified and made stuck to each other by the Ancient Civilisation long ago, forcing them to work together despite them having a strong hatred for each other. Ranja'mat is the golden, pharaoh-like serpent that uses Earth, while Selenu'efet is the silver, mummy-like serpent that uses Necrosis. Physiology Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet are a pair of gigantic, cobra-like Elder Dragons whose bodies are tied together with clusters of beige bandages. Ranja'mat greatly resembles a pharaoh, having a golden, metallic body adorned with many spikes, with the ones on the side of its hood being dark grey-brown, blue, line-like facial markings around its eyes, mouth, and chin, a fake beard that also has a blue line on it, red eyes, and a large, nub-like horn on its head. Selenu'efet, on the other hand, greatly resembles a mummy, having a silver, leathery body that is fully covered in beige bandages, a pair of large, black horns that rest on its head, a mouth lined with red teeth, making it look bloody, a large pair of appendages topped with black spikes hanging from its hood, a pair of bandages hanging from its face, four loose, erect bandages on the hood, and purple eyes. When the two are separated, the bandages that once completely covered their torsos will be torn off, revealing their gold and silver bodies, which are adorned with small spikes of similar colouration. Ecology Not much is known about how Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet would function in the wild, for their existence far predates that of the Ancient Civilisation, with the latter uncovering their bodies in an ancient crypt, mummifying them, then tying them together before bringing them back from the dead through a long-forgotten ritual. What is known is that the serpents could easily play the role of apex predator, preying on many different species of monster and only facing competition from other high-end predators. Ranja'mat's and Selenu'efet's bodies contain specialized organs that allow them to utilize pressurized sand and necrotic gas, respectively, and they use these in the form of projectiles designed to wear down prey from a distance before finishing it off with powerful bites, body slams, and tail whips. Ranja'mat's golden, metallic carapace is said to have gotten its form from it eating large quantities of ore, while Selenu'efet, which lacks the specialized bacteria needed to break down this ore, is covered in layers of bandages as a means of regulating its body temperature so its more leathery skin doesn't dry out from the desert heat. Despite what their snakelike bodies would suggest, the duo are closer to Elder Dragons than they are to Snake Wyverns, as their bodies contain a mysterious substance known as Elder Dragon Blood. Upon their discovery, the Ancient Civilisation, deciding that they would make great guards for items they could store in the crypt, mummified them to keep their bodies from breaking down, tied them together to give would-be trespassers the idea that they were facing a single being with two heads in order to scare them off more effectively, then brought them back to life, fleeing the area before they would awaken to avoid being eaten. However, it had never occurred to them that this pair of Elder Dragons would make for terrible teammates; not only were they being forced to work together against their will, but they were bitter rivals when they were alive, with the cause of their first death being a mutual kill. As a result, the two grew determined to escape from their bonds and prove to the other that they were the superior one, fighting with each other just as often as they would fight trespassers. Behavior Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet are highly aggressive and territorial, attacking anyone they encounter with powerful blasts of sand and necrotizing gas. Due to them being forced to work together against their will, the two monsters hate each other immensely, undoing each other's progress with their special abilities and attacking each other in response, and will violently wrestle with each other upon freedom from their binds, not caring about the destruction they cause around them. However, when sufficiently angered, they will put their mutual hostility aside to focus on their other foes instead. Abilities Ranja'mat utilizes the Earth element, burying foes with powerful blasts of sand, while Selenu'efet utilizes the Necrosis ailment, reducing foes to rotting corpses with intense blasts of necrotizing gas. Their large size allows them to use punishing physical attacks, and upon being freed from their binds in the second phase, they gain more mobility and unpredictability, making them harder to dispatch. Habitat Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet are found in the Great Desert and the Hydra's Crypt. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 8,000 HP (both monsters) * G-Rank (1.30x): 10,400 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Ranja'mat * Head: 45 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 35 (Aether) * Neck: 30 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Hood: 25 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 25 (Aether) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether) Selenu'efet * Head: 70 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 35 (Aether) * Neck: 45 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Hood: 45 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 25 (Aether) * Torso: 35 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Tail: 50 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 20 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness Ranja'met *Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) *Neck = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Hood = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Torso = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) Selenu'efet *Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) *Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Hood = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Torso = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ (★★★) *Water = ★★ (★) *Thunder = ★★★ (★) *Ice = ★★ (★★) *Dragon = ✖ (✖) *Earth = ✖ (✖) *Wind = ★ (★★) *Nature = ★★ (★★) *Aether = ★★★ (★★★) *Poison = ✖ (✖) *Sleep = ✖ (✖) *Paralysis = ✖ (✖) *Blast = ★★ (★★) *Stun = ★★ (★★) ()= Selenu'efet Turf Wars The Wyrm Wrestle attack seen below serves as this for them. Attacks Snake Bite Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet rear their heads back, then quickly bite at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. When enraged, they will use this attack twice in a row, with the second bite being faster. The serpents can use this attack separately from each other. Slithering Charge Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet rear back, then slither towards the hunter at high speed. This attack deals high damage. When enraged, they will use this attack twice in a row, with the second one having a homing effect. When in the second phase of the fight, the serpents can use this attack separately from each other due to their binds being torn. Body Check Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet shift to one side, then slam the hunter with their bodies. This attack deals high damage. When enraged, they will use this attack twice in a row, with the second one having a homing effect. When in the second phase of the fight, the serpents can use this attack separately from each other due to their binds being torn. Tail Slam Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet hoist their tails up, then slam them on the ground behind them to deter attacks from behind, causing sand to fly up around the tail. The tail slam deals medium-high damage, while the sand deals low-medium damage and inflicts Stun. When enraged, they will use this attack twice in a row, with the second slam being faster. The serpents can use this attack separately from each other. In the second phase of the battle, a highly-damaging, 360-degree tail whip will be used after the slam(s), which is thanks to their binds being torn. Body Slam Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet hoist themselves up, then slam themselves onto the ground in an attempt to crush hunters underneath them. This attack deals high damage, and the slams release tremors that require Tremor Res +2 to negate. The serpents can use this attack separately from each other. Hood Swing Ranja'mat swings its head around in a diagonal fashion in an attempt to strike the hunter with the spiky portions of its hood, doing it 3 times in a row. This attack deals high damage, and in the first phase, it will wind up hitting Selenu'efet with its neck, dealing 50 damage and causing it to berate and bite it in retaliation, which deals 50 damage as well. Sand Fang Ranja'mat envelops its fangs in sand, then bites at the hunter, releasing a burst of sand around its mouth. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. If the attack hits a Necrosis-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Selenu'efet will angrily hiss at it for undoing its work, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. Necrotic Fang Selenu'efet envelops its fangs in green gas, then bites at the hunter, releasing a burst of it around its mouth. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Necrosis. If the attack hits a Earthblight-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Ranja'mat will angrily hiss at it for trying to take its kill, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. Sand Ball Ranja'mat rears its head back, then spews out a massive sand ball. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. If the attack hits a Necrosis-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Selenu'efet will angrily hiss at it for undoing its work, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. It can use this attack in a straightforward fashion, or fire it in the air. The airborne version takes longer to reach the hunter, but in exchange, it gains a homing effect, and upon contact with the ground, it releases a burst of sand that extends its area of effect. Necrotic Ball Selenu'efet rears its head back, then spews out a massive ball of green gas. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Necrosis. If the attack hits a Earthblight-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Ranja'mat will angrily hiss at it for trying to take its kill, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. It can use this attack in a straightforward fashion, or fire it in the air. The airborne version takes longer to reach the hunter, but in exchange, it gains a homing effect, and upon contact with the ground, it releases a burst of sand that extends its area of effect. Sand Blast Ranja'mat takes in a deep breath, then spews out a massive sand beam. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. If the attack hits a Necrosis-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Selenu'efet will angrily hiss at it for undoing its work, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. It can use this attack in both a straightforward and a sweeping fashion. The beam also releases wind pressure that requires Dragonwind Breaker to negate. Necrotic Blast Selenu'efet takes in a deep breath, then spews out a massive beam of green gas. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Necrosis. If the attack hits a Earthblight-inflicted hunter in the first phase of the fight, Ranja'mat will angrily hiss at it for trying to take its kill, sometimes nipping at it for 50 damage as well. It can use this attack in both a straightforward and a sweeping fashion. The beam also releases wind pressure that requires Dragonwind Breaker to negate. Chew and Swallow Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet rear their tails back, rattle them, then swing them at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and enacts a pin. Upon the activation of the pin, the serpent who succeeded will hold the hunter in the mouth and repeatedly chew on them, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter does not escape this attack in time, they will be swallowed whole, which is an instant kill. This attack can only be used in the second phase due to their binds being torn. Burrowing Strike Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet bury themselves in the ground, create tremors to throw off hunters, then burst out of the ground headfirst, baring their fangs. This attack deals high damage, and the tremors require Tremor Res +2 to negate. This attack will only see use in the 2nd phase due to the serpents' binds being torn. They can use this attack 1-3 times in a row, with them always using it 3 times when enraged. Wyrm Wrestle Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet hiss in each other's faces, coil around each other, and roll across the ground multiple times while repeatedly biting at each other's faces and necks, which ends with both monsters taking 200 damage and shaking themselves off before going back to fighting the hunter normally. If the two of them crash into the Hydra's Crypt's walls during the fight, large boulders will rain down from the ceiling. Those caught in the tussle will instantly die, while those hit by the boulders will take high damage and become Stunned. This attack immediately sees use upon the activation of the 2nd phase, and a variation where neither one takes damage will see use later on due to them putting their differences aside to deal with the hunter. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCPD_wmCPVA (Phase 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYwzfhLyRVQ (Phase 2) Weapons Weapons Great Sword Pharaoh's Fury Long Sword Lernaean Reaper Sword and Shield Knife of Apophis Dual Blades Eternal Nemeses Hammer Embalmed Destroyer Hunting Horn Discordance of Apophis Lance Spear of Apophis Switch Axe Hamadryax Charge Blade Mummy's Curse Insect Glaive World Encircler Heavy Bowgun Ophiopanzer Bow Desert Wraith Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 580-760 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water 0 *Thunder -5 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind 0 *Nature -5 *Aether -20 Skills: Fortify, Challenger +2, Unaffected +3, Death God's Embrace Gunner G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +5 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind +5 *Nature 0 *Aether -15 Skills: Fortify, Challenger +2, Unaffected +3, Death God's Embrace Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Head x2- The horn and fake beard will break off, with the head being cracked (Ranja'mat), or the horns will break off, and bandages will be removed, revealing the silver skin underneath (Selenu'efet) Hood x2- The spikes will break off, with the metallic plating being chipped (Ranja'mat), or the spiky appendages and bandages will break off, revealing the silver skin underneath (Selenu'efet) Tail x2- The tail will become scarred on the first break, then become severed on the second break (both monsters). Quests WIP. Trivia * Ranja'mat and Selenu'efet are a revamp of the Crypt Hydra, an idea that went unused in the MH games. * Similar to Duramboros, their tails can be severed with impact-based and shot-based attacks. * Their roars require Super High-Grade Earplugs to block. * Credit for the names go to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * The Bow is named after a type of wraith found in Dungeons and Dragons. * The Great Sword is named after a pirate ship-themed ride. * The Charge Blade is named after a 1944 horror movie called The Mummy's Curse. * The Long Sword references the Lernaean Hydra, better known as the Hydra. * The Sword and Shield, Hunting Horn, and Lance reference Apophis, an Egyptian deity which took the form a giant snake and embodied chaos. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:Revamp Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Necrosis Monster